


Freudian

by mintsugar



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Get ready to get sad, Its hamuko in this bc jez, Minako shminako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsugar/pseuds/mintsugar
Summary: It's finally time for Akihiko to listen.





	Freudian

He didn't expect to be in this position for another couple years if at all, but when Junpei had finally asked for his old Japanese lit notes from a class he'd taken in his first semester of university, he saw it again, tucked away gently into a place he could get to if he wanted to, but didn't have to see.

With a shaky exhale, he reached into the box to retrieve it. There were scratches littering the screen, and the screws of the case we're loosening. Just holding the old mp3 player in his hands was enough to have him shaking. Suddenly his memories of slender, calluses fingers overlapped with the reality of his own scarred hands that were all angles holding onto the fragile device.

If he was going to do this, he might as well go all the way, right?

The walk to the dorm was something he'd been dreading, because Aigis had stayed, desperately holding onto the hope of their shared love coming back somehow, and if it ever happened, Aigis wanted everything to be the same, to be perfect. He hadn't visited since his high school graduation, and had since changed some, but knew that the other couldn't. Aigis would have that same youthful face, likely still wearing the tattered high school uniform if it made her feel even the slightest bit closer to Hamuko.

He was right.

Aigis greeted him with as much surprise as she could portray flashing through her eyes for only a split second before composing herself. Her gaze zeroed in on the mp3 player cradled in Akihiko's hands, and her stiff shoulders dropped.

"I see. It's finally time. I shall give you some space," she said evenly before walking out the door and leaving him in complete silence.

His footsteps echoed throughout the empty dorms. New students had moved in, but it was the holidays, so they'd likely left to visit their families. When he reached her old room, his legs wouldn't move. He was really doing it, wasn't he?

He raised a fist, seconds from knocking on the door before laughing bitterly. There was no need to knock anymore.

Everything had been left the same. From the looks of it, Aigis hadn't been able to enter, if the layers of dust were anything to go by.

Akihiko dusted off the bed and took a seat, watching the old device boot up after charging it for a while, anxiously watching every pixel fly by. Before he was fully prepared, it displayed a single audio recording, marked the night before their final battle. The sight of that date was enough to leave him a choking mess, but he plugged in his earbuds and took a deep breath. It was finally time to do this, after all.

He pressed play, and gritted his teeth in preparation.

The first couple of seconds just sounded like static, but when her voice finally came, he came apart.

"Aki," she had said, voice crackling and breathy, almost exhilarated. She knew. A loud sob broke out of him, and he tried his best to muffle it. He needed to hear everything. This time, this first time, surely of many to come, was going to tear him apart.

"I bet-" she laughed breathlessly, "I bet you're crying right now. Y'know what's really unfair?"

He almost replied.

"You don't ugly cry."

A stuttering, broken laugh came from the two of them.

"I love you, Aki. I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll keep loving you. I have all the time in the world to love you. Wherever you are, and wherever I am, I love you."

It was almost cruel of her, but he couldn't stop yet.

"Hey... do you remember that song? Our song?"

When she started singing, he stopped being able to muffle himself, completely knocked back, overwhelmed by his emotions. Of course he remembered their song. He could never forget it. He could never forget her.

"There's...there's no way you could forget, huh?"

He was laying on her bed then, wishing her scent had lingered, but knowing it'd been too long.

Finally, after a short silence in which he just listened to her breathing, likely trying to calm herself down enough to finish, she spoke again.

"Promise me you won't cry too much, okay? I... I love you, Aki. Don't ever forget."

Don't ever forget. Like the others had, she almost seemed to say. He wouldn't.

He stayed there, cradling his last link to her, too tired to sob those body-shaking sobs again. He stayed until Aigis finally knocked on the door, asking softly if he was still there.

"Yeah... I'll... I'll be right out, just...give me one more minute."

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my typos, I wrote this while at work and am posting before class lol the idea came from @/noctilin on yet aka jez and it called to me


End file.
